a world of unfairness
by arrow-through-my-writers-block
Summary: When Felicity hears a knock on her door as she's watching Game of Thrones, she didn't expect to see Oliver Queen on the other side. And she definitely didn't expect to marathon the show with him... Sweet and really corny. Beware, you might get cavities.
1. Chapter 1

_Knock. Knock. _

The sudden knock on her door disrupted the flow of dialogue streaming from the television. She forced herself out of the tangle of blankets and stubbled around her apartment to the front door. She glimpsed into the peephole cautiously to find Oliver smiling broadly.

_And he calls me a dork._

She turned her many locks -all installed at the stubborn insistance of Oliver. She inched the door open, leaving very little room for him to see inside. Her pajamas were embarrassing enough without him having to see them. "What are you doing here?" she asked, and she watched his smile fade into a disappointed smirk.

"Can't a friend stop by with some greasy junk food?" Oliver held up a bag of Big Belly Burger. "Can you really say no to this?" he asked, his smirk widening slightly as he shook the bag a little, letting the fat-induced aroma to drift towards her. She imagined a hint of hope in his eyes.

"Oliver..."

"Felicity..."

They locked eyes and she began to giggle. "Fine..." she said around her amusement. She opened the door fully and he stepped in, exuding his usual confidence.

"So what were you up to before I showed up?" he asked, pointing toward the pile of wrinkled blankets on the couch. On the coffee table sat a bottle of wine half full. Her glass was empty. _This looks so pathetic._

"Just watching some _Game of Thrones_."

"What's that?"

"Oh, I forgot. Being on the island and then saving the city has left you very little time to catch up on what's popular." She grabbed the Blu-ray cases and handed them over to him. "This is one of the best shows on television."

He read through the first season's description and nodded. "Would it be wrong to ask to borrow these?"

She resisted the frown that was trying to form. "How about you stay. I can watch the first season over again. I love it."

Oliver plopped down onto the couch and began digging out the food. "Well, let's do it!"

Episode after episode they watched the drama unfold within Westeros. Oliver proclaimed his hatred for the Lannisters repeatedly, always adding: "Except that Tyrion guy. I like him." _Everyone does... _Felicity thought, reminding herself that he was also her favorite character.

Upon the end of the penultimate episode of season one, Felicity watched as he seemed to fight back tears. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Joffrey is just such a... douche."

Felicity laughed, fighting the urge to rest her head on his shoulder. She was so close. She could feel his warmth. "Well, you haven't seen the half of it."

Oliver's head shot up and he looked at her, frustration etched across his face. "What? You mean he's still alive?"

Felicity grinned. "Well, yeah..."

"I don't know how you can watch this. Our world is full of unfairness. Why would you want to watch more of it."

Felicity smiled and grasped his hand. "Because in both worlds, there are people willing to fight for those who can't fight on their own."

Silence sat between them, awkward and tense. Felicity let go of his hand and looked away, her face growing warm; he knew it must have been bright red.

"That was so corny."

She turned and found Oliver smiling wide, his eyes kind and full of that same hope she had imagined earlier. "Regardless of the corniness: thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Felicity is a little annoyed and impatient in this chapter, but she still obliges when Oliver requests to burn through season two. ;)**

* * *

The room was dark and Felicity was sniggling beneath her blankets in bed. The night had gone well. Plenty of criminals were reminded that the Arrow was out there watching and she had ordered herself a new pair of earrings from an awesome Etsy shop. All was right with the world. She took off her glasses and placed them on the bedside table. She rested her head on her feather pillow and closed her eyes, the hum of her ceiling fan slowly lulling her to sleep.

She was beginning to see dream-like images when she heard her cell vibrating on the bedside table. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She reached for her phone without looking, feeling the table until she touched it. She answered with a groggy "Hi."

"Hey Felicity!" It took her a moment to realize it was Oliver. "What are you up to?"

"Sleeping," she answered, closing her eyes, longing for sleep.

"Oh. Right," Oliver said, disappointment clear in his tone.

"Why, what's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering if we could watch some more _Thrones_."

She slapped her palm to her forehead, trying not to laugh. "Really, Oliver? You decided you were in the mood for more television at three in the morning after a long night of Arrow-rific crime-fighting?"

"Arrow-rific?"

"I'm half asleep," she said flatly. "Go with it."

"We can wait until tomorrow night if you want."

She let the idea of waiting until tomorrow linger in the waves of wifi and call connections, and she knew she didn't want to wait that long. She sat up slowly and sighed. "Come on over," she mumbled, rubbing at her eyes. "But don't be offended if I fall asleep."

"I won't. I promise."

It was half an hour before the familiar _Knock Knock_ sounded at her door. She didn't hesitate to open the door. On the other side, she found Oliver in a battered hoodie and a pair of flannel plaid pajama bottoms. The sight made her grin.

"Decided to be extra comfortable tonight?" she asked, stepping aside so he could come in.

"Well, I figured I'd join you in pajama bliss."

"Okay then," she said, closing the door and locking each lock. "You understand we finished the first season last night, right?"

"What!?" The shock on his face made her chuckle. "You're telling me there were only ten episodes?"

She nodded as she plopped down on the sofa. "Yep. And the second season as the same amount."

"What kind of bullshit is that?" Oliver sat beside her and quickly got comfortable despite his annoyance with the news.

"Most shows on HBO only have ten episodes."

"Well, they need to learn how to have more episodes than that. Every other network has up to twenty-four episodes."

"Oliver," she said as she grabbed the remote from the coffee table. "Shut up and just watch the show."

They burned through the second season the same way they had the first. Oliver was animated with his viewing, yelling at the characters at every bad decision they made. Felicity began the marathon upright and alert, but soon began to slump. Before she knew it, Oliver was shaking her shoulders.

Her head was in his lap and one of his hands was brushing through her hair. It took a few moments for her to realize the show was over. "I knew I'd fall asleep."

"You were only asleep for the last two episodes," he explained, a grin spreading across his lips. "But that's okay. You've already seen it."

"True."

"I gotta say, I really liked that wildfire explosion."

"Because it was green?" Felicity asked as she sat up and stretched her arms above her head.

"Maybe..."


End file.
